


wrecked your car, called me cryin' in the dark

by heartshapedhannie



Series: kid krow [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Based on a Conan Gray Song, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Verbal Abuse, daddy kink like, drunk, okay so this got kinda, please don't k word me, so uh yeah that's there, trigger warning, underage drinking again, various other ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedhannie/pseuds/heartshapedhannie
Summary: "Yes, sir." Braylin finally said with a 'hmph' noise as Andy took the phone from his hand.TITLE FROM MANIAC BY CONAN GRAY
Relationships: braylin connors (oc)/andrew parker (oc), braylin connors (oc)/emerson logan (oc) (mentioned)
Series: kid krow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670167





	wrecked your car, called me cryin' in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance because this got kinda daddy kink like and that wasn't my intention even though that's kinda how braylin and andys relationship is oopsies

Andy had been drinking. He was out with his friends. And he was drinking. And then he called Braylin, crying. Talking about how he needed him to come over. And of course Braylin rushed over. Because why? Well because he was a sucker, that's why. 

So here was Braylin. Sitting on Andy's lap, curled up and watching a movie. Everything seemed to be going oh so smoothly until Braylin's phone chimed. "What was that."

"My phone? I think." Braylin said, checking his phone. It was Emerson. Making a joke. So of course he's going to laugh. 

"Who is it?"

"Nobody."

"Give me the phone."

"Andy..."

"Braylin. Give me the phone."

"Andy. I promise it's nobody."

"Braylin! I said, give me the fucking phone." 

Braylin still tried to pull the phone back. "Now."

"Yes, sir." Braylin finally said with a ' _hmph'_ noise as Andy took the phone from his hand.

"Good boy." Andy said, putting a finger under Braylin's chin. "Now look at me." Andy looked at the phone to see who the text was from and then forced Braylin to make eye contact. "I said, fucking look at me! Why are you still talking to him! I thought I said I didn't like you hanging out with him!"

"A...Andy... it's not what it seems like."

"Now I wanna believe you, Braylin, but I just can't." 

"Andrew. Please.." Andy didn't say anything else but he just stood up and pulled Braylin up with him. he started walking towards the smaller boy. He dropped the phone on the floor and backed Braylin up into the door. 

"Braylin, baby, angel, my good boy. You know I'm the only one who is going to treat you right. You know that right." 

Braylin let out a little noise, as he was being pushed against Andy's bedroom door. "Y...Yes sir.. I know.." 

"That's my good angel." Andy took Braylin's face in his hands and kissed him hard. He picked the smaller boy up off the floor and he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Such a good boy. And just for me."


End file.
